You'll Be In My Heart
by GoldenMarauder
Summary: The one thing he loves is also his downfall.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Marvel other than the character Astrid.

**Rating:** M but does not pertain to this chapter or any in the near future.

* * *

The pink skinned child, swaddled warmly in golden fabric did not stir. She was asleep, her dreams far from the place she was now in. She was also safeguarded in imperial bronze, shaped to be a bassinet. Sturdy, without any flaws, the only connection this child would grow to have with her mother. The world around her was blooming with life. Colors surrounded her, beautiful and vibrant. Yet the child sleeps on, completely unaware that her home has changed.

Then, slowly the child opens her eyes; they're just as vibrant as the colors she's surrounded in. A vibrant blue and so full of light, they dart around as her infant mind searches for her mother. Slowly it becomes clear to her that her mother is nowhere within her limited range of sight. Her face begins to tremble as a cry builds in her chest. When it finally comes out, it's nothing but a sad broken noise, soft and almost unable to be heard.

The child freezes, scared, as she hears someone approaching. She sinks into the gold fabric, her eyes full of terror. Unknowingly her hands grip the letter that has been lying atop her since she was placed in this strange land. Her mother's hand writing is clear on the parchment, spelling out a name that the child cannot comprehend. Then a man comes into her view. He's tall with long dark hair, clothed in the colors green and gold. A look of confusion spreads itself across his face as he notices the child. Slowly, he approaches, careful not to scare her more than she already is. Once again in that slow pace he crouches down and examines the child. Another cry begins to bubble to the surface as his hand slowly reaches for the letter addressed to him. Nothing but the soft rustle of the paper can be heard as his eyes dart across the letter.

**Loki,**

**This is your daughter. I have not named her, leaving that decision up to you. I cannot raise her here on Olympus with me. And I cannot be a part of her life. You are all she has, and I trust that you will raise her correctly. Teach her to fight; strategy will come naturally to her. She will also naturally speak Greek. I advise you to teach her the customs of the realm you call Midgard, one day she will have to go there. **

**Athena.**

Loki stares down at the letter, still in his crouched position. The shock is apparent in how his body is tensed, and quickly he glances at the child, who continues to stare at him utterly terrified. He takes in her features, her blue eyes, so similar to his; the beginnings of soft dark hair, her rosy cheeks.

"Astrid." He whispers, the name meaning divine beauty. He looks at her a moment longer a strange feeling coursing through him, a mixture of pride and love for this tiny being. A feeling he thought he'd never be capable of feeling. Gently he lifts her from her armored bed, taking her into his arms. He rocks her gently, not entirely sure of what to do but still he can't help but to smile at her. The child no longer seems terrified but instead produces one tiny arm and hand and reached for his face. This time the noise she makes isn't a cry, but a gurgle of sorts, a happy gurgle.

"Hello." He whispers softly to her and the child smiles back at him. For a moment he stands still, completely stunned then ever so slowly a grin spreads across his face.

Many minutes later her first cry in her new home breaks through. The child is once again terror stricken.

"What do you mean this is your child?" Odin roars over the child's cries.

"Loki, give the child to me. I will get it properly clothed while you deal with him." His mother, Frigga, says her arms outstretched.

"Her name is Astrid, she is not an it Mother."Loki snaps protective already.

"Then give me _her_, you do not want her getting ill do you?" She asks and Loki hurriedly hands over the child.

Eventually things calmed down and Astrid lies sleeping in her father's arms, clutching a small portion of his sleeve in her tiny fist. Loki sits quietly, watching the child and holding her close. Already has she taken over his once cold heart.

* * *

Morning breaks across Asgard and Astrid awakens. Her eyes dart around, once again in search of her mother, and like before she finds nothing. Suddenly a pair of hands lift her up and bring her close.

"Hello Astrid." Loki practically coos to the small child, who makes a small gurgle, merely because he's a familiar face. Quietly he walks from the room with Astrid and almost right into his brother.

"Loki!" Thor exclaims, and the child shies away from the tall man, startled by the sudden increase in the volume of her surroundings. "Who is this child you're carrying with you?"

"This _child_ is by daughter, her name is Astrid." Loki says, sounding rather smug. Suddenly a blonde man comes into the child's view, peering down at her. And much like before, she's startled by him, but this time she doesn't cry but turns her face away.

Quickly Loki hurries Astrid away, angry that his brother has scared her.

"It's okay." He whispers to her and she turns her face back to him, her eyes brimming with tears. Once again in a rush, he takes her to where he first found her.

"This," He says, "is one of my favorite places. It has gotten a better meaning to me now, because it is where I found you." He finishes looking down at the child. For once, her eyes are not on his face, but she's looking at the colors that surrounded her a day before. Then she returns her attention back to her father and reaches up, placing her hand on his face. She knows that he is not her mother, and she knows, even as a child, that her mother will not be coming back. But she also knows that this man, who smiles at her and has given her the name Astrid, will always be there for her. She makes one more gurgling sound and smiles at him, her hand still on his face. And for once Loki doesn't feel a burning jealousy; right now he feels nothing but love for the child that is his own.

* * *

**Done! So this is my first story on this site and I really hope you enjoy it. So possibly favorite, follow, and review? Please do not feel obliged to do so. Bye for now, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or Percy Jackson related. I do own Astrid.**

**Rating: M but does not pertain to this chapter.**

* * *

Many months have since passed since the child came to her new home. She's grown and now in the stage of infancy when they first begin forming words. Thor crouches in front of her smiling in a rather goofy manor. Of course, this doesn't entertain Astrid but confuses her.

"Thor, get away from my daughter."Loki demands in a very defensive tone.

"Do not worry Loki, I am trying to entertain the child, I will not hurt her." Thor replies, still smiling at Astrid and trying to get the girl to laugh.

"You are six times her size, you had better be careful or so help me." Loki threatens and Thor merely laughs at his brother.

"You have my word that I will not hurt the child." He says, standing up right. Astrid begins looking around in search of her father and when she sees him her face lights up, completely happy.

"Dada!" She exclaims, for the very first time, reaching for her father, eagerly and very determined.

"I think she recognizes you." Thor says to his brother, who is practically frozen in shock.

"Dada!" She repeats, still reaching and now squirming to get his attention.

"Loki, I do believe that means she wants your attention." Thor points out, unnecessarily.

"I can see that, Thor." Loki says as he scoops up his daughter into his arms and smiles down at her. Slowly, she reaches one of her small arms up and places it on his face and smiles. It's a habit she's had for the longest time; really her way of showing she likes someone.

* * *

Later that week, Thor is trying to entertain her, something that seems very impossible to do, if you are not Loki. For a moment, Astrid looks like she's struggling; her face goes slightly pink and scrunches up ever so slightly.

"For!" She finally manages to say, although it is incorrect. But the fact that she recognizes her Uncle has him absolutely delighted. Gently he picks her up, something he hasn't ever done before.

"Loki!" He says, bringing Astrid to him, unable to hide his delight. "Astrid recognizes me!" Thor tells him.

"That's very nice Thor." Loki says taking Astrid from him, a small twinge of jealousy surging through him.

Quickly he retreats off with Astrid who's looking at him unhappily, somehow able to tell her father is slightly upset.

"Dada." She states and places her hand on his face, with a small loving childish smile.

"It's okay." He coos to her, any trace of jealously immediately gone.

* * *

Not too many weeks later, Loki sets her down for a moment and she begins to struggle to her feet. She successfully stands for a moment before she loses her balance falling onto her bum. Loki who had been watching, crouches down and gently sets her up on her feet.

"Slowly now," He says to her, holding her by hands as he slowly coaxes her forward on her own feet. But much like before she loses her balance but he catches her before she completely falls. "We will make another attempt later." He tells her, but she's snuggled against her father, slowly starting to fall asleep.

When she awakens she finds herself in a place full of color, the same place in which her father first discovered her. It now holds so much more significance to him.

"This is where I found you." He whispers to the child, the happiness seeping into his voice as Astrid looks around in wonder. The colors are still, if not more, vibrant as they had been months before.

Gently he sits her in the grass and sits down in front of her and begins to play a game very similar to peek-a-boo. Both of their laughter fills the air as they sit in the magical colors around them. In that moment it's only them; a father and his daughter.

Not long after that day, Astrid finds herself in the presence of her grandparents, as Loki has something he needed to attend to. Frigga has Astrid in her arms and is trying to entertain her, but Astrid ahs focused on her grandfather; determined that she will get his attention. Slowly she maneuvers herself away from Frigga and begins reaching for Odin.

"I think she wants your attention." Frigga says a small smile on her face as Astrid struggles to get to Odin.

"Oh all right, bring her here." He says and Astrid squeals with excitement as Odin takes her from Frigga. Gently she reaches up and places her hand on her grandfather's face. Something she's only ever done to Loki.

"That's strange; I have only ever seen her do that to Loki."Frigga states, "Maybe she likes you."

For a while all that can be heard is the squeals and giggles of Astrid until her father returns to collect her. Gently Odin sets her down not far from Loki. Astrid struggles to her feet, and very wobbly makes her way to her father. She stands in front of him, reaching up in a silent plea to be picked up. But Loki looks down at her in shock; almost as if she's blown over she falls on her bum. There's a second's pause of silence before her cries break it up. Quickly Loki scoops her up, holding her close.

"It's okay, you're all right." He tells her as he quickly retreats with her. Minutes pass and finally she calms down, barely even sniffling. Loki gently shifts her to check on her, and he notices that she has fallen asleep. Quietly he makes his way towards her nursery, ready to snap at anyone who might disturb, but luckily no one encounters him. Gently he lays her in her bed and pulls the blankets over her. But he doesn't leave her; he stays in case she needs him. He is ready to protect her from anyone or anything.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaand done! Sorry it took so long. I've been kinda sapped of my inspiration lately. Hopefully I can update more often but then again it's really difficult to write this in a fashion that is believable.**

**Anyways follow/favorite/review all of that is much appreciated and I will see you in the next installment!**


End file.
